


Р-РАР!

by Kollega



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Велоцираптор ведет колонку полезных советов.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [RAR!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300470) by [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-17 для команды Ретро. Бета - KP_and_her_fics

Дорогой велоцираптор!

Благодарю за то, что ответил на мое предыдущее письмо «Re: Чем же это пахнет?» Действительно, это оказалась еда, так что я внял твоему совету и съел ее. К сожалению, я нахожусь сейчас в подобной ситуации и мне снова требуется твой мудрый совет. Я чую что-то вкусное в воде неподалеку. Что мне следует делать?

(Прошу прощения за мокрую бумагу.)

Смущенный и голодный,  
лиоплевродон

~~~

Дорогой лиоплевродон!

Съешь это! Р-РАР!

~~~

Дорогой велоцираптор!

Мне нужен совет. Я математик, за которым тянется череда неудачных браков и детей, за которых я вынужден платить алименты. Знаю, о чем ты думаешь: не жизнь, а мечта, верно? Но я не только кадрю цыпочек с помощью теории хаоса или надеюсь, что мой потомок не потратится на дорогущих психотерапевтов, когда повзрослеет. Я хочу большего, и прорастающие в моей душе побеги скуки жестоко обламывают меня. Не мог бы ты дать мне рекомендацию, как вернуть к жизни мое joie de vivre?

С эмо-слезой на щеке,  
Один Плюс Ноль Равно Одиночество

~~~

Дорогой Один Плюс Ноль Равно Одиночество!

Даже велоцирапторы умеют считать до пяти. Три фильма минус два острова равно... а, вернись, и я смогу тебя съесть! Р-РАР!

~~~

Дорогой велоцираптор!

Только что увидела твою колонку полезных советов, а мне как раз отчаянно нужен такой совет! Видишь ли, я купила билет на трансатлантический лайнер. Все шло хорошо, а потом, представь себе, мы врезались в айсберг! Слышу твои слова: «Прекрати писать письмо в газету, идиотка! Забирайся в ближайшую спасательную шлюпку!» Итак, мы добрались до сути моей проблемы.

Что бы ты посоветовал тем из нас, кто вот-вот утонет или замерзнет?

Шагающая по водам,  
миссис Липскомб и дети

~~~

Дорогая миссис Липскомб!

Стоит попробовать хорошие духи. Велоцираптор советует Шанель №5. Ждите. Решение вашей проблемы уже в пути.

~~~

Дорогой лиоплевродон!

Иди на запах Шанели №5. Бери с собой друзей.

Р-РАР!


End file.
